dead world
by mmo100
Summary: The survivors have landed on yet another island. up th creeck without a paddle... or a boat. Rika and four people she has just meat along with other survivors must find another way off the island before she loses it completely. no flames, dont like dont read, and extremely sorry about grammer
1. escape pt1

Rika woke with a start. she pushed herself up from the couch and took a minute. getting up she went to her window and stared at the island below her. **she muttered as she began to get dressed. **

** The hotel she had been staying at was extremely nice. Rika prided herself on persuading her parents to let her go by herself. Finally ready to go, Rika stopped to look in the mirror. her electric blue eyes stood out compared to the rest of her. she had her dark brown hair tied back in a ponytail. the black spaghetti strap shirt she had on only showed off her blue eyes and to finish off her look she work pitch black pants and some boots. **

** m a genius**craphey hey hey girliei need you to get outside fast there is a bunch of us out here at the docks and we need a lot of help find anything you can. Please we are going to die!HURRY PLEASEhey how do i get to the docks. **he yelled into the microphone. Just as he said that Rika heard screaming and bolted the other way. She looked behind her and saw people running at her. she said as her feet hit the ground harder as she rushed away. she panted as she ran. The end of the hallway was closing quickly. A staircase, Rika thought in pure joy she ran in and slammed the door hard and putting something up against it. Rika turned and saw the last thing she saw was a body grab and bite her. **


	2. escape:final

Rex grunted as he finally got up, That dumb bitch grabbed him and tried to take a bite out of him. "where the fuck am i" he questioned, looking around him. damn, he thought still on the fucking staircase. suddenly a body flew from the top of the stairs. "YOU DISGUSTING FUCKER STAY DOWN" a girl shouted from the top of the stairs. Rex made a point of not going up, he was about to walk out when he heard a pounding at the door. "guess i'm not going that way" he said as he turned to walk down the stairs. he slowly opened the door a floor below him and slowly crept out. "Hey man you still listening" he said into the walkie he found. "Yea loud and clear" a texas accent responded "so umm... how do i get to the docks" Rex asked. The texan relayed specific instructions and Rex gotta move on. Rex brushed the hair out of his face the brown stuff getting annoying. His shirt had the Union jack on it his sneakers matched the red, white, and blue colors. he wore shorts that went down a little past his knees. Rex was still fuming about his discovery of this "Hotel" anger coursed through his mind when he bumped into someone. "sorr..." He started, the man turned around with only half a face. "SHIT" "Hey fucker" juno said as she smashed a wrench into this guys head. some kid stood behind the poor fucker. "Hey man what's up" she asked. looking the kid up and down he had brown hair, a union jack on his shirt, matching shoes, and light brown cargo pants. nothing special. "So any idea of what's going on here" Juno asked. "ya this isn't a fucking resort its a mental care place, why do you think everyone here was so kind, no hotel management is this kind" ye yelled. Juno rolled her eyes. another one of those conspiracy theorists, she thought to herself. "right...," she responded. Rex thought it sounded like sarcasm, so he lifted up a brochure he took from the front desk. Juno looked at the brochure and started to read aloud, " Manao mental hospital for troubled youth" Juno trailed off. Troubled youth, is that what her parents thought of her, troubled youth. "c'mon ughhh..." Juno trailed off "Rex" he said "Ok Rex lets get down to those docks. some chinese lady told me to head down there anyways," Juno responded "wait lets stop by the laundry room i need some explosives actually the cocktail lounge as well" Rex said with a certain amount of mischief in his eyes. Juno stared at Rex with confusion. "Well i know why i was sent here, I made a lot of blowey uppy stuff at home and broke the kitchen." The two ran to the cocktail lounge and made some molotovs, then they went to the laundry room to make some explosives. "Ok lets go now," Rex said with a cocky grin. Dex yelled to john from across the room "Pass me some ammo!" John threw over a clip of pistol ammo and Dex tried to figure out how to reload "Shit," Dex cursed. He dropped the pistol on the ground and looked for a new weapon. Something grabbed him from behind and bit him "Gah FUCK," he screamed. An arrow cut through the air going through the things head causing it to fall. An explosion from the far end of the room accompanied by a fire axe flying across the room startled everyone. Each thing dropped faster than the next and soon enough bodys sat still and dident get back up. Dex Tried to walk over to everyone but kept stumbling "Guys..." Dex said befor he fell 


End file.
